Beauty, My Love
by fallenangel71091
Summary: ExB. Bella's definition of beauty, embarrasing dreams, and Edward! Can she get him to break his careful boundaries? Rated M just in case!


**Heyy just letting you know, this is my first shot at writing for this and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Beauty. Who knew one world could have so many different meanings? Sure, there are those whose beauty flows in a river only skin deep and wouldn't give you the time of day unless

they deemed you worthy of wasting their precious breath. However, in my humble opinion, flawlessness and perfection, superficial of course, could not hold a candle to the famed and

clichéd inner beauty. But to have both turns the proverbial candle into a bonfire; it creates the most powerful kind of magnificence. A splendor so potent, that in its wake monsters of

envy and lust emerge and wreak havoc on the minds, morals and self-esteem of all he sees. Those who possess it are people we love to hate, and they, upon realizing just how

incredible they are, become the people we hate to love. I have never dreamed it to have existed outside of the books of imaginative authors and the fund raising, puppy-saving eye-

candy of tinsel town, let alone in Forks, Washington.

Boy was I wrong.

Sure, the first time I laid my eyes on Edward, I was immediately entranced. After those few sketchy days in Biology, though, and I learned how unbelievably amazing he really is. He

became the leading man in all my dreams and I hated him for it, for torturing me to no end. For being the guy I most wanted to be with, but seemed the precariously out of reach.

Now, some time later, with Edward's, my fiancé's, strong arms encircling my waist on an unusually warm Forks night, I could not be happier. A cool kiss is placed against my temple and

he nuzzles his face against my neck, inhaling. I sigh.

"Bella? Sleep, love, its late," his musical voice rings out.

As if on cue, I yawn and my eyes drift closed as sleep overtakes me.

**xOoXoOx**

_I open my eyes and find I am in the meadow. Edward is perched on his elbow watching me with the most ridiculous grin on his face. _

"_What is it?" I ask, almost afraid to know the answer. _

"_Nothing, just watching you sleep," he answers, and yet the grin has not wavered. _

"_Edward, really, what is so funny?"_

"_Nothing is funny. In fact, it is incredibly far from funny," his little grin turns into a smirk I have never seen before. "I was just thinking about when you are…less breakable."_

_His words cause a spark to light in my stomach and suddenly, I wish _I_ could read _his_ mind. His eyes meet mine and I find that his have turned a deep shade of brown._

"_Edward-," I start, but I am silenced by his sudden kiss. This kiss is nothing like the others we have shared. No, there is something more to this one, an urgency, a passion, a heat, he has _

_never shown me before. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip and I part my lips slightly and he touches the tip of his icy tongue to mine. We moan in unison at the contact and he breaks_

_the kiss to move down my neck and collarbone, planting featherlike touches in the most sensitive areas. His hand runs up my side and cups my breast through the material of my shirt. Moving _

_his mouth back to mine, his hand gently squeezes my breast. My eyes flutter closed and I have to break the kiss to remember how to breathe. His name escapes my mouth in a moan and all of _

_a sudden, his touch is gone. _

"_Bella, love," I hear him, but I cannot see him. A hand shakes my shoulder. "Bella, wake up, love."_

Slowly, my eyes open, and I am out of the meadow and in my bed with Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Oh," was all I could say. I had never had a dream like that with Edward actually in the room. They usually pop up when he is off hunting with Emmett and Jasper. My face turns ten

shades of crimson and I am thankful he can't read my mind.

"Uh..Bella..what were you dreaming of?" he's stammering. Never a good sign.

"Why?"

"Well…love, you talk in your sleep. And..er.. I was getting kind of…uncomfortable listening to it."

My face grows hotter and I bury it into his chest, searching for the cool comfort of his body to somehow make this all go away.

"Bella..?"

"I'm sorry," I finally manage to choke out through my embarrassment.

"Sorry? For dreaming? Bella, love, that's ridiculous. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have woken you..only..that last one was kind of loud..and I was afraid you would wake

Charlie."

Oh. My. God. Loud?! I was just worried about what I said! I had never worried about how loud I said it! The embarrassment was more than I could take. I needed to get out of here,

fast. I excused myself for a human moment, grabbed my familiar bag of toiletries and bolted for the bathroom.


End file.
